Of the Predators
by MacPanda
Summary: Through a bunch of unfortunate and unpredictable incidents Harry Potter is sent to another world. This world is inhabited by predators who are burned by the sun but in the darkness are deadly. Major OOC and no pairings  yet/maybe  I put M for my language
1. Chapter 1

Hey Dudes! This is my first fanfic and I just REALLY wanted to write this because I am getting addicted to the Pitch Black/ Harry Potter fanfics. Just this is my super duper fabulously sarcastic version of how I think things should go.

By the way the time is before the researchers crashed.

Might be a little bashing on the wizarding, screwed up the HP timeline and OOC.

"talking"

'thinking'

"_parseltongue"_

"Ron no!", called a feminine voice was all that was heard before a bright light enveloped a certain figure who saved the world from an evil snake man.

oOo

The raven haired one woke, opening his eyes into the shining glory of three risen suns. Wincing he clamped his eyes once more until he rolled onto his front and tried again. Rocky gravel-like sand spread in all direction. There was no sound of the wind blowing or any wildlife.

The figure stood slowly and carefully as if the world itself might crumble if he applied enough pressure. The figure was revealed to be a lean and somewhat skinny teenage boy about 16 or 17, avada cadavra, almost luminescent green eyes and messy/wavy hair that flowed to beneath his jaw. He was wearing a red and gold t-shirt with grey cargos and black runners. His belt was slung crookedly across his hips and held a thick, well used bag attached to it's side, with of course a special item consuming spell on it.

"Three suns... Not my world... Or time? Fuck! Damn you Ron fucking Weasley and your damned timing! Yah, yah, I know it was unfair for 'Mione to ask you to stay put for fucking once but that does **NOT** give you the **RIGHT** to send me a different god forsaken world! ***huff*****huff*** BASTARD!***huff***shit ***huff*** can't ***huff*** breath." Of course noticing the lack of oxygen he stopped his little (well deserved in his opinion) tantrum.

'I doubt 'Mione will be able to fix this.', he thought bitterly.

Incoherent mumbles of hate continued for a long while. He soon noticed his lips were cracking and his tongue had a chalky feel to it. The raven plopped right down where he got up from earlier and snatched his bag from his belt and amazingly enough he pulled out a large metal jug of water -about twice the size of the bag- and drank it greedily.

Harry POV

'Ugh, well I'm screwed.', ran through my mind quickly but clearly enough.

It was only a couple months after I defeated the-mans-who's-name-must-be-never-spoken-aloud-for-some-reason-that-is-not-known-to-many, gathered the Deathly Hollows -making me the master of death and forever under the legal drinking age- and winning the war for my fame and money hungry friends and manipulative old headmaster that lost his head many a year ago. I lived under a cleverly kept mask of 'Golden Boy' and silently I welcomed my Slytherin self and I became stronger than any other knew. I learned all of my wandless magic and could do almost anything with a couple flicks of my hands, also learning to use daggers and swords (for the kind of defence that almost ALL wizards are useless at)in my spare time since I kept having those dreaded nightmares. Hilarious that without their little sticks the can get their ass handed to them from any muggle with a good punch. Of course I'm no master of weapons, it would be a great accomplishment to be able to fool myself into believing something like that. I still have a long way to go...I'm getting off topic. Master of Death yadda yadda sword yadda yadda... Oh right. I even became friends with Draco Malfoy and we sent letters once in a while. That's all gone to hell now. Hermione was going to transport me to somewhere in the Caribbean so I could **FOR ONCE** have a vacation! Until Ron fucking Weasley got tired of waiting outside the door for Hermione to transport me and barged in. Yep and that is how I managed to get here. Wonderful.

_"Food...Hungry...Food...Burn...Food."_ Well doesn't that have a one track mind. Parseltongue_(sp?)_ really does help in situations like these (thank god!).

Putting away my water bottle into the bag that holds another dimension(I have my stuff packed!) I casually stroll over to where I can hear the snake speak coming from.

I approach a large a thing (one of many) that reminded me of a tall ant hill made out of the gravel on this desert. The hisses of speech increased to many that would easily outnumber me.

"_Greetings." _I hiss into one of the holes in the hills. Of course this is the best I could come up with. What else could I say? I know your hungry and I'm delicious but I was wondering if I could intrude upon you to get some shade from this blistering sun so I don't cook like an egg on a frying pan out here. _That_ would go well.

Suddenly the hisses had a dramatic increased in volume until it vanished and _"Light walker, how do you talk with us?" _was heard.

"_I am a speaker. I have just come to this world."_

With a few moments of thought,_"Interesting. Do come into our darkness. We shall not harm you."_

Of course this could all be a ploy to lure me into the darkness to they could eat me but what else do I have to do here? I pushed myself into one of the holes in the pillar of sand and slowly slid down to the floor where only where a circle of light surrounded me. I then cast a spell on my eyes -that made them glow- so I could see what surrounded me. It literally almost knocked me back on my ass from what I saw. I was completely and utterly surrounded. The creatures looked as if they were a twist between a snake, bat, and shark. They had a thick scaled skin and their heads spread to the sides like a hammerhead shark, also went up and down inn curved spikes. They had two clawed legs and behind them a long tail that separated in two. Sharp teeth lined their jaws and wings sprouted from their backs. They were well built predators.

All of the predators looked directly ay me and I gulped audibly. I could just tell this was going to go differently than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm back. Sorry bout leaving the story for soooo long but I've been working on school and stuff.. excuses I know. Hah well I wrote the first part pretty much a week after I released the first chapter so after I sorta loose my sarcasm and get a _bit_ depressing. Oh yah add a job I got too... psh I really just feal like sleeping...

OHHHHHHH and thank you so much **Elfin69 **for being my first reviewer EVER. And thank you **AnimeConPhotoWhore** for the pointers. Seriously. yukineko19, janet1982, Noctisis Rrhagia and Aurora Leon DeLune for the support. Deep down in my gooey centre of love kittens and rainbows I feel soooo giggly and shit about reviews. NOT sarcasm. I actually giggled in absolute giddiness.

o0o

_All of the predators looked directly ay me and I gulped audibly. I could just tell this was going to go differently than I thought._

o0o

Heh. I really could get myself into the most interesting situations. This was just _wonderful. _They were pretty much radiating the **yummy, let me eat it** vibe.

The next moment the largest of the predators approached him and tilted his head to the side almost curiously. _Almost like kitten_. Even though it didn't look much different from the other predators the way the others moved, curling around it's feet and making room for it to pass, the larger showed his authority.

"_Speaker, interesting indeed. We shall see how you fair with this land. We shall try not harm you..."_'Here come the but...'"_but you are not one of us. I cannot insure your safety here. You shall have to prove your worth."_

"_I am more than thankful. And I accept any challenge that you may present me with."_

Before I could even think about taking back the comment caused many hisses to echo in the tunnels. They really do take things to literally.

"_The Great Seseiro shall challenge the weakling!"_

I should have remembered snakes had egos but it still surprises me...

Eager hissing interrupted my musings. I was supposed to fight one of _these_ things? One _little_ comment and they start getting ideas!

"_Seseiro... It shall be made a match to the death."_

'Shit I really am going to have to do this...'

"_Speaker, do you accept this challenge?"_

When all of the heads turned around to look at me I started examining my opponent and the surroundings. Then it hit me! Why do I care? They underestimated me so much it was sort of ridiculous.

I stepped forward confidently and proudly stated,_"I accept."_

The predators backed away until there was a large circle and only Ses...something and I were left. When they stopped moving the duel had begun.

Se-something suddenly leaped forward, his clawed hands aiming for my head while his tail was ready to strike. It was something like a cross between a leopard and a scorpion's attack. I stood there confidently, my head raised towards him and my entire being oozed a calm aura. The adrenaline of battle already started to flow through my blood as I looked at the beast wanting to devour me.

I leapt down, avoiding the attack and when I was turning around to once again face the beast I drew my sword out of a summoning charm on wrist. A more sharpened version of the Griffindor sword was pulled quickly out. Se-something looked at me with more focus than last time, knowing that I was more than a defenceless being like the ones he met before. He charged again and I was ready for him.

As the creature flung itself forward Harry crouched at the last second and as the clawed feet neared his face he sliced his sword across the chest of the beast. Blue blood sprayed Harry as he completely ducked and rolled on the floor again to a crouched position.A gash had been made across Se-something's scaly chest. The oddly colored blood freely poured from the wound.

Se-something was up again, hissing furiously due to the pain. Like a mad dog he shot forward but this time so did the young man. As the two were about to collide the smaller brought up his arm and with a fluid motion he stabbed where the beast's heart was. Se-something screeched macabrely, the sound bounced off the walls of the tunnels.

It was then silence as the young victor of the duel brought himself to stand in front of the terrifying beasts. The leader approached me and I bowed my head in submission to him.

"_You have slayed our kin Speaker. For that you shall join our people. This is our way, and you will have to follow it thoroughly or else your life is forfeit."_

"_And I shall follow"_

o0o

Its been months since I've joined that pack. Of course even though I've already killed one of their kind they still attack me constantly. I'm not the only one receiving the treatment though. I've learned that all the runts or weaklings are picked off first, their blood shed and their carcasses devoured. They never leave the darkness and I hear them whisper about the coming of night for this world. It's hard to believe they even have one with the whole three suns. Makes me wonder if there are even any other animals on this planet. Not that I've even seen any other life than these creatures.

I can say that I've gotten wonderful with defending myself now. The surprise attacks out of the creepy dark corners have started to train my senses and reflexes. I just started going outside on runs to train my stamina and my endurance to the sun. Now I'm not ghostly looking anymore and have a _tan_! I've never had a tan before... well maybe when I worked in the garden but it wasn't a very good one.

I've also started to hunt the creatures down and fry them up. Sorta tastes like chicken... Of course everything eventually tastes like chicken and I haven't actually eaten chicken in about half a year... Yah sure it tastes like chicken.]

o0o

I'm getting the hang of life here. With the running hunting and defending I'm getting quite paranoid though. _Until _there was noise being made on the surface. The creatures were kicking up a fuss about it. A research team or something crashed the surface of the planet. It meant _food_. But to me it meant more. Maybe some shelter or water (not that he needed it with his re-filling water bottle) or some form of _amusement_. Oh he really needed a hobby or something or he loses his marbles in the deep, dark, ominous corners of the tunnels.

_Hmm_. Well this just means I'll go take a look at the visitors now won't I?

o0o

Well my dear readers I'm terribly upset about the wait. I'm open to ideas on how to kill off the research team. Ohyah and what how should I end this story? I have a poll thing or whatever and I'll be looking at reviews.

The options are:

Harry should kill everyone.

Something entirely different

Harry kills everyone except Riddick and he escapes

Harry leaves the planet with Riddick


End file.
